Deserving
by ManningFan51
Summary: Set 1 year after 2x10, the team is joined by two brothers. As FitzSimmons keep growing their love for each other on a daily basis, is there another blossoming romance amongst SHIELD? UPDATE: Don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter this week.
1. Brothers

**UPDATE: I do plan on finishing this, I promise. I'm just currently working on Tea For Two. I'll actually work on this fic this week.**

**Author's Note: I got really addicted to **_**Agents of SHIELD**_ **over my winter break and just needed to crank out some good fanfic during this stupid, way too long hiatus. I'm warning you now! **_**DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THIS SHOW! SPOILERS AHEAD!**_ **I do not own any characters created by **_**Marvel**_**. I only created Hayden, Cole, and Macy (whom you shall meet later). Read and Review!**

"All agents, report to the rec room immediately." After a week without Phil and Melinda, Skye was excited by the sound of her adoptive father's voice. She jum ped off her bed and sprinted to the large room in the center of the Playground. Despite it being 6 AM on a Sunday, the young hacker ran like a squirrel that drank five energy drinks.

The sweatpants and t-shirt clad 27-year-old skidded to a halt when she passed the lab. "Coulson and May are home," she yelled while banging on the glass windows. A flustered FitzSimmons put down their equipment. As early birds, they had just begun their work when the announcement was made. Skye continued running while the English duo followed behind.

"You would think she's a five-year old receiving a puppy," Jemma mumbled as she wrapped an arm around her other (and, according to her, better) half.

"Yeah, on Christmas morning," whispered Leo. He combed his fingers through her shoulder length chestnut hair and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Skye reached the rec room and immediately ran into the arms of her father. "Hey, Skye," Phil said soothingly. "I missed you, too." Skye leaned back and smiled at her father's old, rugged face.

After Skye released from the hug, she quickly moved to her mother. They embraced and released quickly, but that was all they needed. Nothing needed to be said. The look alone in Melinda's eyes said, "I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay."

"Glad you're back, sir." Jemma spoke up when she and Fitz entered the room. Skye moved back from her parents and toward her best friends. She spotted two young men standing stiffly behind the older couple.

She noticed the taller one first. He stood three inches taller than the other. With dark green eyes and hair darker than chocolate, he wore faded jeans, running shoes, graphic shirt, hoodie, and a crooked smile on his slightly muscular frame.

The second man looked to be a few years younger, twenty-three perhaps. His piercing green eyes and practically black hair. At about 5'10, his athletic shorts and sweatshirt hung loosely on his lanky frame.

Taking both in, Skye assumed they were related in some way. Dark brown hair, green eyes, above average height, pale skin, strong jaw line. _Probably brothers_, she thought. Coulson's voice brought her back to reality. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm here," Mack said as he walked into the room while wiping the grease from his hands with a rag, "but I can't speak for Huntingbird."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Huntingbird?"

"Oh, that's Bobbi and Lance," Skye said catching Coulson up on the team's lingo.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Fitz leaned towards Jemma and whispered, "Bet you $5 that they're doing it."

"Fitz!" Jemma wore an appalled look on her face when she faced him. "And I won't take that bet because it's probably true," she mumbled under her breath as the contrasting couple strolled in, Bobbi wearing one of Hunter's shirts and extremely short shorts and Hunter wearing nothing under his jacket.

"Sorry we're late," Bobbi piped up. "Just woke up."

"It's fine," Coulson said wearing a look that basically said, _Really? I'm gone for a week and you two hook up, again?_ "Now that everyone is here, agents, meet agents Cole and Hayden Baker. They are joining our team. Make them feel at home. Skye, show them to their bunks."

She gave him a small salute and walked towards Phil and the boys when everyone was dismissed. He handed her their files and walked off with Melinda to his office. "So, which is Hayden and which is Cole?"

The taller extended his hand, "Agent Hayden Baker, ma'am."

The other did the same, "Agent Cole Baker, ma'am."

Skye felt awkward with such proper manners. "I'm Skye, and please drop the whole _perfect soldier in every way, ma'am_ act. It's not like I'm Romanoff or anything." She glanced through their files quickly. "What did you two use to do anyway? I'd never heard anything about either of you before the Hydra stuff."

"We were in the Air Force," Cole said.

She looked up and smiled. "Well, that explains why your manners are as good as Steve Rogers'." Her focus returned to the reports. "Agent Hayden Justin Baker," she read. "Pararescue?" He nodded. "Coulson and May will probably make Bobbi your SO."

Hayden raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What's an SO?"

"Supervising Officer," she said without looking up. "Maintained a 4.0 throughout high school, star athlete, top honors," Skye listed off. "Why didn't you go to college?" She looked up and met the most sincere looking pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"I wanted to protect the ones who couldn't protect themselves." He said it simply. He was a protector. A warrior. A patriot. A fighter.

Even though she had heard Ward say something along the same lines more than once, Skye believed that this guy was different. That he truly would do anything to defend his country. She grinned and looked at the agents. "Thank you both for fighting for us." The two young men simply smiled back. She continued with the files. "Agent Cole Lucas Baker, pilot."

"It probably doesn't say it on there," Cole began, "but I'm also quite good with mechanics."

"It does. I'm not sure if they would have Mack or May be your SO. I see you also received several academic achievements." She cannot believe what was listed below that heading. "Valedictorian?" He nodded as if it was not a big deal. "Maybe they should put you with FitzSimmons instead," she mumbled. "Anyway, let's go see your bunks." The boys grabbed their few possessions, and she quickly turned on her heels and ambled down the convoluted halls. "You'll get used to all of the twists and turns here," she called behind her as they neared the rooms. "Alright, first door on the right is Cole, and Hayden you have the second on the right. I apologize in advance on your neighbor Lance's behalf—he has a horrific snoring problem. And if the Huntingbird rumors are true, then I apologize on Bobbi's behalf as well. Between arguing and I don't even want to think about what they do behind closed doors, you should seriously consider soundproofing your room." Skye took a deep breathe when she stopped rambling. To her surprise, both Hayden and Cole found it hilarious and tried to hide their laughter behind small, fake smiles. "Now, if you will both excuse me, I should probably go get ready." She pointed to one of the rooms across the hall. "Just knock on my door if you need anything."

Once her door closed, Cole turned towards his brother. "I know that face your making."

The 28-year-old faced his shorter brother. "I have no clue what you're referring to, Baby Bro," Hayden said sarcastically, continuing to wear the grin Cole was all-too familiar with.

"1.) I hate that nickname, and 2.) I'm referring to your _I have a major crush on you_ face. Come on man, you were practically ogling her." This statement was followed with a proper headlock and noogie from his sweet and caring older brother.

**Read and Review!**


	2. Grumpy Cats and Mermaids

**Author's Note: This was not one of my bests. Just some fluff. I do not own any characters created by **_**Marvel**_**. I only created Hayden, Cole, and Macy (whom you shall meet later). Read and review, please.**

It was a week after joining SHIELD when Hayden trudged into the kitchen at five in the morning. Still used to wake up calls in the middle of the night courtesy of a rescue mission, he rather enjoyed his version of sleeping in. However, that didn't mean he could function without a cup of coffee. His calloused feet shuffled along the cold concrete floor, the hem of his flannel pajamas occasionally slipping under his heels. He started up a pot of coffee and grabbed some eggs from the fridge.

That was when she walked in.

Wearing basketball shorts and a baggy _Little Mermaid_ pullover and hair pulled into a messy ponytail, Hayden could tell Skye would much rather want to be asleep. Her groggy eyes screamed _DO NOT MESS WITH ME UNTIL I GET CAFFEINE_. While she was normally chipper and lively during the day, this was Hayden's first encounter with Skye's disgruntled alter-ego. He glanced over when she stopped next to him and the stovetop. "Good morning," he mumbled, daring to speak to her at the ungodly hour of the day.

Skye could not believe he did not receive the memo to not mess with her this early in the morning. His greeting seemed genuine enough, so she tried something new today—greeting back. "Morning, Hayden," she grumbled.

The coffee pot alarmed that it was done. "You look like you could use some coffee." He reached into the cabinet and grabbed two mugs. She couldn't help but giggle at the Grumpy Cat one he passed to her. "Thought that would work." Her smile illuminated the dim lighting in the kitchen. "Want some eggs?" he asked while pouring himself a cup.

She shook her head while downing a large gulp. "No, I'm going to grab some Cocoa Puffs." Hayden desperately tried not to make his laugh noticeable when she left to the pantry. He had noticed an almost childlike quality in her animated personality rather quickly.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, they both sat at the empty table enjoying their breakfast. "So, why are you up so early if you hate mornings?" he questioned.

"May wants me down in the shooting range before five-thirty, so I wanted to grab a quick breakfast beforehand. You?"

"Bobbi's been having me train every morning this week. Never thought I would miss basic training," the young agent deadpanned. She grinned at his attempt at joking this early. "Ariel your favorite?"

"Hmm?"

He nodded at her shirt. "_The Little Mermaid_, is Ariel your favorite Disney princess?"

"Oh, most definitely," she tried to say as seriously as she could. "What's not to love about mermaids?"

He could not help but laughing when he added, "I was always more of a _Beauty and the Beast_ fan."

They were still going back and forth about Disney movies when Leo and Jemma walked in wanting their daily morning cups of tea. Hayden had done an impression of Zazu, and Skye couldn't take any more. She let out loudest laugh that included a snort or two when Fitz turned to his girlfriend and asked, "Should we be concerned?"

**Read and review, please.**


	3. Gold Sticker Worthy

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters created by **_**Marvel**_**. I only created Hayden, Cole, and Macy (whom you shall meet later). Read and review, please.**

To Cole, it always seemed like he was the bearer of bad tidings. _I'm the new guy_, he thought. _Why should I be the one to break up the fun?_

After running into Coulson this morning in the hall, Phil quickly said he wanted Cole to round up everyone into the command center by noon. This meant stopping any and all fun the team rarely got for a meeting in exchange. _Great._

He started with whom he assumed would be the worst: May. "Hey, Agent May," he said.

She was in the middle of her daily tai chi in the gym. "What do you want, Cole?" If there was an upside to Melinda's personality, it was the fact that she got straight to the point.

The young agent gulped. "Director Coulson would like everyone to meet in the command center at noon and told me to inform the team."

She glanced over at him while moving into another position. "Okay."

Cole was shocked by her simple answer. "That was easier than I thought it would be," he mumbled.

"Oh, I'm the least of your worries."

His heart dropped. "Great." He quickly left so that she could be in peace. Twisting and turning down the labyrinthine halls, he found his way to the garage. "Hey Mack."

"Let me guess," the older agent said while working under the hood of the SUV. "Meeting at noon?" Even though he was just a mechanic, Mack was surprisingly good at reading people.

"Yup, in the command center," Cole said and walked back out and towards the lab.

He knocked before entering, but it was no use. Cole could tell that FitzSimmons were too busy bickering about something to notice the soft noise. He opened the door and expected anything but these words to come out of Jemma's mouth. "For the last time Leopold William Fitz, we are not getting a bloody monkey!"

"Can we at least get a dog, then?"

"Not right now, Fitz."

"Not even if he's named after a Disney dog? Like a Dalmatian named Pongo? Or a Cocker Spaniel named Lady? Or even a mutt named Tramp?"

"That's not fair! You are purposely using adorable Disney characters against me!"

Cole needed to interrupt the childish argument. "Uh, guys?"

Both turned their heads simultaneously. _Wow, been here for almost a month and still not used to that_. "Hello, Agent Baker," Jemma spoke sweetly. "Sorry you had to hear that." Her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, we apologize," Fitz said. Jemma elbowed him. "I apologize," he corrected. _These two need to stop being adorable._

"It's fine. Didn't hear that much of it anyway," Cole lied. "Just wanted to tell you two that Coulson's calling a meeting for noon in the command center." He turned back the way he came, but at the last second he added, "Oh, and Jemma?" She raised an eyebrow at her name. "Just call me Cole. It's kind of confusing with two Agent Bakers here." She smiled as he walked out the door and down the hall towards the bunks. He tried Lance's room first. No answer. He knocked on Bobbi's door.

He heard some muffled sounds, rustles, and then the click of the lock. Bobbi swung open the door, with tousled hair and a nervous look coming from the calm member of the team. Cole peered over her shoulder and spied Hunter's foot out of the covers on her bed. He dared not to say anything, fearing that Bobbi would personally beat him with her batons until he could not recall any of the scene. "Coulson wants a team meeting at noon in the command center. Pass on the information to Lance for me?" Cole tried to seem oblivious. Bobbi nodded her head quickly and slammed the door in his face.

And then there were two, and where one was, the other was bound to be close. Since he and Cole joined SHIELD, Hayden had hardly left his secret crush's side. It was mostly because of the hidden attraction he felt towards her, but within a week he found that they actually had a lot in common. Take their tastes in movies for example. After their breakfast together one week in, they had a Disney movie marathon for the entire weekend. As Cole strolled into the red room today, he found them spread across the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them. Today's movie of choice: _Jurassic Park_. From the looks of the popcorn strewn across them, they'd had a popcorn war. "Whatever you do," Skye began, "do not watch this movie with Jemma. She talks through the entire film about how completely biologically inaccurate it is."

Cole tried to get their attention "Guys?" The two turned towards him while pausing the movie.

"What's up, Baby Bro? Fitz catch something on fire again," Hayden joked.

"1.) _Please_ stop calling me that. 2.) No. And 3.) Coulson's calling for a meeting at noon in the command center." He backed out of the room and back towards the garage to help out Mack. _I deserve something for that_, he thought. _Not much. Doesn't even have to be a gift card or anything. A freaking gold sticker would make me happy, right now._

Skye turned towards Hayden before playing the film. "'Baby Bro?'" she questioned.

"What? I've always had that nickname for him."

"He obviously doesn't like it. Go a bit easier on him, okay? I think he's still adjusting to the team. I mean, it's not like he's made a new best friend since joining like you."

Hayden furrowed his brow. "Best friend, huh?"

Skye nudge him in the arm. "Well, I'd like to think that people who watch at least five movies a week and eat early morning breakfast together are best friends." Hayden simply smiled as she started the movie again.

**Read and review, please!**


	4. Proposals and Confessions (Part 1)

**Author's Note: This is not my best. It's way too long, and I still think it was way too cheesy. Anyway, read and review! I do not own any characters created by **_**Marvel**_**. I only created Hayden, Cole, and Macy (whom you shall meet later).**

As promised, the team followed Coulson's, and subsequently Cole's, orders. Each member filed into the command center at twelve.

"Last night we received a location tracking alert from London," Coulson began. "The alert was sent from former Agent Anne Weaver, director of SHIELD Academy's Sci Tech division. Since her mysterious disappearance during the Hydra unveil, she and other agents attending the academy were believed to be dead. Now with this recent tracking alert, we can only assume Agent Weaver and the others are still alive, captive under Hydra. Our mission is to extract all agents from Hydra's secret base in London."

May swiped up on the holotable, bringing a map to the large screen. She highlighted a large building in the center. "This is the Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park. It overlooks Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens. We believe the captives are being held in a secret bunker under the park. Problem is, there's only one way to reach it. A tunnel from the hotel's basement runs to the bunker. Fortunately, the hotel is hosting a gala Saturday night, when we plan to help the agents escape."

"Skye, Hayden, Bobbi, and Lance," Phil called off while pointing at the four. "You will personally be helping the agents escape. Bobbi and Lance, you two will be undercover as honeymooners." Bobbi made a disgruntled groan of disapproval while Hunter secretly kept his contradicting opinion to himself. The director continued. "Arrive before everyone else, make way to the basement, take out the enemy, and stall until Skye and Hayden arrive." He turned to face his daughter and her new best friend. "Both of your covers will be in your files. I'm giving you a bit of leeway on this one, but run it by me before doing something brash. Eventually you two will meet with Bobbi and Lance in the basement. You four will take down all agents of Hydra you come into contact with. We don't want this to take any longer than it should. Get in, get the agents, get out. Skye, we're going to need ID's and invites for the party. I need them by tonight. Mack and Cole, you two are the driver's. Starting out in the night, you will be driving expensive sports cars. Do not drag race them last time," he warned while glaring at the duo.

"Eventually you will need to trade the cars for passenger vans," he continued. "We're not exactly sure how many agents there are, but we can only assume there will be multiples. FitzSimmons." The young doctors perked up the their name. "You are the distraction. If anything gets suspicious, May and I will let you know when to cause a big scene. Hopefully, none of the Hydra agents will recognize us." Coulson took a deep breath before finishing the meeting. "This mission is a big one, team. This could help rebuild SHIELD with countless new agents. It depends on how well we execute." He looked at each one of his agents, knowing they would be ready for anything. "Alright, wheels up at 0800."

As the agents dismissed with files in hand, Fitz stayed behind. "Leo," Jemma called while standing in the doorway. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right there. Just have a question."

She smiled and added, "I'll be in the lab when you're done," before leaving.

He peeked down the hall to make sure she was out of hearing range. Fitz turned towards his director and superior officer. "Director Coulson, Agent May." The engineer shifted his weight nervously.

"We already know what you want to ask us, Agent Fitz."

His jaw dropped and eyes went wide when Coulson revealed he knew. "I've hid it for... How did you-"

May cut him off. "You might not want to practice proposing in rooms where there are security cameras, such as the lab." The normally composed agent let a smile slip. "Congratulations."

"Th-thank you, Agent May," Fitz fumbled. "But I haven't technically asked Jemma yet. Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you two about. Think you two could help me out?"

Meanwhile, Hayden and Skye discussed their cover over lunch in her bunk.

"So we already have names. Jessica Emily Thompson and Jacob Andrew Collins." Skye took a bit of her turkey, ham, and cheese after speaking. Hayden tried talking with his mouth full. "What was that?"

He swallowed and wipe his face with the back of his hand. "Why didn't Director Coulson make _us_ the honeymooners? What, we wouldn't make a good couple?"

"I think it's more of the fact that A, Bobbi and Lance are an actual couple, and B, he doesn't want to see his daughter date someone, much less be married to someone."

"Think we could pull it off?" Since their first meeting months ago, Hayden's crush had developed into true feelings towards Skye. Worried that they would end up jeopardizing their friendship, he kept his mouth shut. Until now.

"_Us?_" Skye giggled at the thought.

"What? Could you not picture it?" He could. The young agent saw, what was to him, the perfect life with her. It wasn't just kicking ass and taking names. He imagined a little domestic life. They would be married. Move off of the base eventually. Live in a house. They would still go to the base and help out the team, but only when they were needed. Maybe have a few mini agents running around in the backyard with a dog. The 28-year-old Texan grew up wanting to be a spy, but always knew the family life would suit him just fine.

"Not really," she lied. Skye had thought about it multiple times, but only once it had a happy ending. She hadn't told him about her unexplainable powers yet. She was afraid that her best friend would treat her differently after discovering the truth. The only time she saw it working out was on a movie night. He called for another Disney movie marathon. They had both had a shitty week, so he suggested they watch the movies that always brought a smile to their faces.

They grabbed blankets and Fruity Pebbles and properly planted their asses on the couch while eating straight out of the box. Her favorite, _The Little Mermaid_, was first. His favorite, _The Lion King_, was second. And halfway through _Aladdin_, they both fell asleep. She woke up when the credits finished rolling. At some point during the nap, Skye made her way towards Hayden who subconsciously wrapped his strong arms around her. That's when she pictured it. She daydreamed of waking up in bed like this on Sunday mornings. In their current situation, she imagined a little kiddo, snuggled up against their dad while Saturday morning cartoons played. Truth be told, Hayden wasn't the only one who imagined a domestic life between them. Skye's friendly feelings for him just weren't at the same level as his, yet.

"Why, have you?" she questioned with a smirk growing on her face.

He tried to hide the slight blush appearing on his cheeks by taking another bite while looking down at his file. "No," he mumbled with food in his mouth before swallowing. "I just think that if the opportunity rose for us to go undercover as a couple, we should both be comfortable with that situation."

When he glanced back up, his eyes met with Skye's. "You know I can tell when you're lying, right? You do know that I can interrogate criminals."

Hayden tried to make his best poker face, but Skye stared directly into his soul. He cracked. "Damnit."

"Spill the beans. Who is it?"

"Who's who?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "The girl you have a major crush on, obviously!"

Hayden was amazed she had not figured it out already. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Is she already taken?" Skye thought about the choices. She began to list them one-by-one. "Is it May?"

"No."

"Bobbi?"

"No."

"Jemma?"

"Skye, are we really doing this right now?"

Her eyes went wide, believing she had solved the case. "It's Jemma!"

"I didn't say that!"

It was too late. Skye raced down the hall towards the lab. Hayden quickly chased after her. When he finally reached the doors, she already began talking. "Hayden has a crush on yo-"

Hayden clamped a hand over her mouth and tried to push her out. "See you later Dr. Simmons." Once in the hall still in Jemma's view from the lab, he yelled. "_What the hell was that_?"

She looked at him confused. "You're welcome?"

"For what?"

"For me confessing to Simmons for you."

"Oh my God, Skye." He exasperatedly grabbed and shook her shoulders. "I do not have a crush on Dr. Simmons."

"Then who do you have a crush on?" Her voice rose.

"You. I have a crush on _you_." He had gotten caught up in the moment and revealed his true feelings. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could think. Her eyes went wide, and for some reason she stopped breathing. Skye quickly brushed off his hands and walked away quickly. "Damnit," he mumbled under his breath. He debated whether or not he should go after her. _She needs time to think_, he thought. _I'm an idiot_. He himself needed time to think. Hayden thought of who he could go to for advice. He figured his best bet was on the other side of the wall—the person Skye said he had a totally false crush on. He re-entered the lab. "Dr. Simmons?"

The young Brit looked up from the notes she was scribbling. "If this is about what Skye came in here and yelled, I can honestly tell you that I stopped believing half the things she yells over a year ago." She smiled and waved for him to come in.

Even with her lighthearted approach, he was still wary. "What she said was completely false." He raised the palms of his hands as he slowly walked towards the nearest stool. "I would _never_ intentionally interfere with your Agent Fitz' relationship."

Jemma knew the new agent was genuine. She had seen his sincere eyes in Leo when confessed his feelings in the med pod. "I know you wouldn't."

He smiled at her faith in him. "However, that's not why I came back in here."

"Oh?" She had gone back to her notebook, listening while she worked.

"Dr. Simmons, I-"

"Call me Jemma," she corrected him.

"Jemma," he started over. "I need your advice."

She continued working without looking up. "I would think your best friend could help you with that."

"That's the problem—I need advice about Skye."

That caught her attention. She rested her pencil on the smooth countertop and turned to face him. "What's the problem?"

"Skye assumed I had a crush on you because I didn't tell her I had feelings for her."

Jemma's jaw dropped for a slight second before composing herself. "Wow, that's…" In all honesty, she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently I'm good at hiding my feelings. When I just dragged her into the hall, we started yelling, and I got caught up in the moment and told her." Hayden propped his elbows on the countertop and rested his head in his hands. "Then she ran off. I don't know what to do." He turned to face her and ran a hand through his hair. "I really, really like her. And if she doesn't feel the same way, I understand. I'm just worried she'll just shut me out."

This was the first time someone had approached Jemma for relationship advice. Struggling for the right words, she looked to the best example of a relationship that she knew. "Have I ever told you about how Leo and I became a couple?"

Not sure where she was going with this, he started slowly. "I know you met at the Academy. After that, not much."

"We were friends for over a decade when we first joined Coulson's team," she began. "As best friends, neither of us wanted to go any further than a platonic relationship. Until everything went to hell." She paused. The emotional trauma of that year was sometimes still too much to talk about, so she tried to compose herself. "Long story short, Leo ended up confessing his feelings for me when we thought we were about to die. It shocked me, too. It might be difficult for a while, but I think Skye will probably surprise you as well."

Hayden smiled at the biochemist's honesty and advice. "Thank you, Dr. Sim-Jemma."

He began to walk away feeling more confident. He paused when he reached the door. "Oh, and Jemma," he said when turning back around. "I'd like to hear the long version of that story sometime."

She gave a slight smile. After he left, Jemma considered the duo and thought about what they would be like as a couple. The last time she had seen someone so connected, it was Leo and herself. Their banter and adorable movie nights only seemed to strengthen her belief in the new maybe-more-than-friends-duo.

**Read and review!**


	5. Proposals and Confessions (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took me so long. Been a busy couple of days and honestly didn't know how to start this chapter. Proud of the way it turned out. All characters owned by Marvel except Hayden, Cole, and Macy. Read and review!**

Agent May was in charge of making dinner that night. That meant the team would be having hot dogs and macaroni and cheese for dinner because that was the only meal she was capable of not completely ruining. Before she turned on the stove, she noticed how quiet it was—an odd quality that they hardly ever received. That's when she felt it. The slightest tremor went through the base. _Skye_. Melinda left the water-filled pot on the counter before she dashed through the halls. The other members stuck their heads out of the rooms when she ran by. She passed her husband. "Where is she?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning. Is everything alright?"

"I doubt it, considering the earthquake." He continued with her for a few more paces. "Let me handle this one, Phil." He dropped back as Hayden tried to speak as she neared Skye's bunk.

"What was-"

She raised her palm to his face dismissively. "I'll explain later, but first you need to back off." She hated being so harsh to the caring young man as much as she would deny it. Melinda knew he was only asking a simple question, but she needed to protect her daughter at the moment and not even her best friend would get in the way. She gently knocked on her door. "Skye, can I come in?" She tried to open the door. "You know I can pick a lock."

The older agent quickly did and was in the cramped, dark room before her daughter could reach the floor. She closed the door behind her and sat next to Skye who was curled into a ball near her pillow and ran a hand through her hair. "Sweetheart?" Even though she had been legally her parent for over a year, Melinda rarely used the term of endearment. Hell, she rarely used them with anyone. She believed it suited the current situation. "What's going on?"

When Skye faced her mother with tears on her cheeks, the twenty-seven-year-old suddenly looked like a little girl. She tried to put up a brave front—wiped the moisture from her eyes and breathed deeply. "Hayden," she croaked. "He, uh, he-"

"Said he loves you?" Melinda suggested. Skye simply nodded her head while leaning against her mother's shoulder. She wrapped an arm around the hacker. "I could tell within the first week."

"Was I literally the last to know?" Skye mumbled.

May hid her small smile. "Unfortunately, you are as blind as Jemma when it comes to a best friend loving you."

Skye let out a groan muffled by Melinda's jacket. "What should I do?"

"Talk to him. You both need clarity." She tightened her grip in a hug. "Maybe talk to Jemma and Leo?" Skye slowly nodded her head. As May stood from the bed she said, "Now I need to speak as your SO. How's the ID's, invites, and covers going?"

"Got the invites, almost done with ID's, and still need to talk about the covers with Hayden." Even with her tears wiped, Skye wore a worried look.

"Hey," May began when she stopped at the door, "you two are going to be fine. You're both too good of friends to let this get between you. Just talk to him."

Skye gave a slight smile at one of her mother's rare comments as she continued working on the fake ID's.

...

After finishing the ID's and the _great_ dinner May made, the resident hacker went on a search for her favorite engineer. Skye finally found him sprawled across a couch in the rec room, snoring soundly. "In the Playground, the mighty Playground," she softly sang while poking him between the eyes. "The Leo sleeps tonight." Fitz's pale blue eyes sprung open. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Liam Benjamin Carter," Skye greeted using his alias. She handed over his and Jemma's ID's. "Simmons will be disappointed that you get the last name Carter."

He gave a groggy grin. "Blame Coulson. He picks the names," he mumbled while reaching for something in his pocket. "Besides, she probably won't be that upset." Skye squealed when she spotted the diamond ring in his open palm. He placed it back in his pocket while shushing her.

"Leopold William Fitz, you sly devil, you," she whispered as she scooted the Scot over.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Please don't call me that."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew you would freak out," he said exasperatedly. "So, you think she'll say yes?"

"Without a doubt, Scotty," Skye joked.

Fitz smiled at her awful attempt at using a nickname. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," she lied.

"Skye, I felt the earthquake earlier. You hadn't had an incident since-"

"I know," she cut him off.

"You got Jemma worried. What's going on?"

Skye let out a deep sigh, avoiding eye contact. "Hayden kind of let it slip that he-"

"_Loves_ you," Leo drawled out. She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! Just stating what I've seen. And what Hayden told Jemma," he mumbled. "So why are you so worried? Thought you two would be all over each other by now."

"Fitz! God, was I the only one who didn't see it coming?"

"If it helps, Jemma seemed pretty shocked."

"Yeah, but she didn't even notice that you, Captain Obvious, had feelings for her."

"Touché. My advice? Talk to him. Maybe give it a shot. You'll probably surprise yourself."

She gave a small smile in return. "Thanks, Fitz. So," she began, "you nervous?"

He scoffed. "Me? Nervous?" His voice rose in pitch. "I'm not afraid."

...

At 9:56 PM, Skye finally found the courage to knock on Hayden's door. "It's unlocked," he called. She quickly walked inside and closed the door behind her. He stood from his spot on the bed. She could easily tell he was just as distressed as her. Tousled hair, bitten fingernails, scratches on his forearms. "Hey," hey mumbled.

Her eyes never left his as she stood her ground near the door. "We need to talk." He simply nodded his head along in agreement while sitting back down on the mattress, leaving room for her which she took.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he started while staring at the floor. "I shouldn't have said that. You obviously don't feel the same way. It was a stupid thing to say, really."

She let a grin sneak before replying. "You don't mean that."

This count his attention, and he looked back up into her eyes. "What?"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I'm the one who's sorry. I completely overreacted."

"No, trust me. Your reaction was definitely reasonab-"

"Did you mean what you said?"

He ran a hand through his hair and breathed deeply. "I think you know the answer to that," he said with a weak smile.

Skye desperately tried to hide her grin. She stared into his forest green eyes. "I think I want to try this."

He was baffled. "You mean try _us_? As a-"

She nodded while cutting him off. "Yeah. I think it would be nice."

"Really?" His once weak smile had grown into a smile that challenged the team's late literal ray of sunshine.

"Yeah. Just keep in mind that I'm clearly not the on the same level in our relationship as you are."

"That's fine by me. Take all the time you need."

**Read and review!**


	6. AN: Update

I will now be updating this fic on AO3. Search for ManningFan51. It should be brought up.


End file.
